We Meet Again, Big Brother
by Xascul
Summary: After many years, Belarus meets her brother again. What kind of madness and chaos will ensue?
1. The Conference Meeting

Yay! I have another Hetalia fic up again! This time I wanted to focus more on Russia and siblings as they hardly ever get screen time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of its characters.

Now with that out of the way, let's get on with the show!

* * *

We Meet Again, Big Brother

Espace Léopold Building, Brussels

Once again, the many nations of the world has gathered in the large conference room in the Espace Leopold Building in Brussels, capital of Belgium. Most of the time, the meetings were held in the United Nations Building in New York City, or in Strasbourg, France, but this gathering was for the Council of Europe.

The Council of Europe was founded in 1949 and is the oldest international institution working towards European integration. Currently, there are around 40 members with a few countries holding observer status.

A young woman was seen pushing a cart full of various cakes and drinks towards the conference room humming to herself. She had shoulder length blonde hair held back with a headband and bright green eyes. It was Belgium. She was wearing her green military uniform this time and was serving drinks and refreshments to the other nations. She was always excited when this time came. Although she did not stand out amongst the crowd of other nations, she was proud that it was _her_ capital city that now served as the de facto headquarters for many European Institutions.

She set the refreshments down at a table and found her siblings, Holland and Luxembourg and said hi to them and chatted for a bit. She looked up behind her, and saw the many flags hung on the back wall of the room. Beneath that was a giant blue flag with twelve golden stars arranged in a circle, the flag of the Europe. She smiled wider when she saw the flag, it made her heart leap with joy each time she saw it because it reminded her and everyone else in the room how hard they all had to work together to rebuild their land together.

As other nations came in Belgium, the ever gracious hostess, greeted them politely and shook their hands. They would talk about just anything. Nothing was barred, everything from economics, to thie morning's breakfast was discussed about. Belgium noticed the big northern nation walk through the door and decided to greet him as well.

"Good morning Russia, I trust you have you been well this week?" Belgium asked cordially.

"I'm okay for now, da. Thank you for your concern, our economy is doing much better under the leadership of Misters Medvedev and Putin," the big nation said with a boyish smile. Then his voice became the slightest bit menacing and said, "Say, have you ever considered becoming one with me? The weather can be a bit harsh but you may get used to it..."

Belgium quickly looked around and made an excuse that she had to greet the other nations and slipped away from the still smiling Russia. As the many European nations took their seats at the large, circular conference table, the meeting got underway.

At lunch, Belgium was shocked to see America standing next to her in line. She was not surprised to see him holding a burger in one hand.

"What are you doing here America? I thought this meeting was for us Europeans only!" Belgium instinctively looked around so see if she had attracted any attention and reminded herself to lower her voice. "I don't wish to be rude, but I would gladly appreciate it if you didn't stick your nose into our business for once alright?"

The proud and somewhat narcissistic nation swallowed before saying, "Actually, I am here only to observe."

Belgium sighed to herself in relief and said, "Ah, that's right! I have yet to congratulate you on your new President, he seems a fine leader to me."

America had to do his best not to shout or pump his fist in the air, but nonetheless smiled back.

The afternoon meeting was about to start and Belgium hurried back to her seat. There were three chairs lined up against the wall for the observers, in which America sat down in the middle of the three. He looked to his right and almost screamed when he saw Japan sitting there. He could have sworn that this guy was a ninja or something. He didn't see or hear him at all!

As Germany, who was chairing the meeting today stood up, America quickly sat back down.

"Before we begin the afternoon session," Germany said with his usual deep voice and business-like tone, "I wish to introduce a new observer to our meetings." He motioned to the door and everyone stood up and turned to face the newcomer.

The door opened and in walked a small girl, a little over five feet tall, with light blonde hair and wearing a dark, navy blue dress, and white apron. Her face was stern as she walked in, but nonetheless bowed to the other nations who in turn bowed back. Well, almost all the other nations.

Russia let out a gasp and ducked under the table to try and to hide himself from the newcomer.

Whispers began spreading at this rather strange sight.

"Is it just me, or does Russia seem scared of that girl?" whispered Estonia to Finland who was sitting a few seats to Russia's left.

"Yeah I know! Who could she be?" Finland whispered back.

"Wait a sec, Russia is actually _scared _of someone?! That is an absolutely awful omen!" England heard the two and blurted out his sentence. With that the entire room gasped collectively.

By now, most of the room had forgotten that they had a meeting. At first Germany placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head at the mess, but then he started to become intrigued at his former rival. Russia was one of the most intimidating and scariest people he knew. He thought he was scary when he had most of Europe under his boot during the war, but that soon disappeared when Russia came plowing through his land and into his capital with his Red Army. But now, it seemed that Russia himself was scared and he never got scared.

Lithuania for some reason decided to try talking to the girl as no one else seemed to.

"Hi there miss! I'm Lithuania, I hear you will be observing our meeting of the Council of Europe?" He said cheerfully as he extended his arm to shake her hand. "I wish to welcome you hear one behave of......."

_Crack!_ Poor Lithuania never got to finish his sentence as Belarus grabbed his right arm and snapped it like a twig. But for some reason Lithuania did not scream out in pain nor fight back. He just stood there looking at his arm and admiring how odd of an angle it was.

Belarus took note of a gap in the row of nations and looking down at the name plate in front the empty chair, she started walking towards that direction.

She finally spoke, "Big Brother..........I know you are there.......I've been looking for you........."

Her voice was rather girlish and high-pitched not unlike the other female nations and almost sounded sweet. At the same time however, her voice had an eerie creepy undertone that made a few of the nations, especially the Baltics shiver slightly.

Russia couldn't take it anymore. He covered his ears in an effort to try and block out her voice and hope this was all a bad dream. He tried humming Gosudarstvenny gimn Rossiyskoy Federatsii, his national anthem to try and block out her vision even more, but it was no use. She was already standing next to him.

"Brother........I finally found you again....." she said softly but it sent chills up his spine.

She moved a little closer and just as Russia thought it would be all over for him. A shrill whistle filled the room up.

"Hey everyone! Settle down! We have an important meeting to finish so let's get back to our jobs!"

Everyone turned to see Germany calling the group back to order.

Russia opened one purple eye up carefully to see if his sister was still there. She was. But she merely stared him down and walked across the room to where the guest seats were and sat down in the remaining seat next to America.

Russia could not believe his luck. He carefully worked his way back to his seat making a mental note to thank Germany sometime later today.

The meeting went for better or worse, relatively well, probably thanks to Germany's Chairmanship of the meeting and the rest of nations abiding by strict, efficient rules. There were few or no incidents that took place, and many topics that were on the agenda were covered. The nations voted unanimously to coordinate and work together on continuing construction of new roads and infrastructure, and to work on reducing global warming. There was one uneasy moment when it came to the topic of Europe's oil supply as Russia had not been supplying it as much.

As the other nations turned to the big nation, Russia simply did not have the strength to argue today. He merely nodded and said that he'll make sure that supply meets demand once again. After the meeting ended, several nations stayed behind to try and talk to Russia.

"So Russia.......it seems like you know this girl.......who exactly is she? Lithuania asked the big nation.

Normally, Russia would have said something intimidating to the Baltic, but not this time. "Oh......she's my little sister........Belarus......"

"NO WAY! She's your younger sister?!! You never told me you had a younger sister!" Lithuania cried. His arm had mended itself and as to why, no one knows.

Russia quickly glanced over at Belarus across the room and noticed that she was in deep conversation with Belgium, Ukraine, Liechtenstein and Hungary, her fellow female European nations.

Russia whispered quietly to the Baltic to walk with him outside. They gathered their papers, pushed in their chairs and walked across the room. While Russia was careful in avoiding Belarus's eye, Lithuania on the other hand kept trying to steal glances at her. Russia could not help but feel his sister's hawk-like eyes on him the whole time as he crossed from his seat the the door. When he was outside in the hallway, he picked up his stride and Lithuania had to job to keep up with the other nation.

"So......why were you so scared of her? I mean, you're Russia! You're not scared of anything!" Lithuania found himself poking subtlety at his neighbor.

"Da, its kind of a long story."

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Relaxation Time

Relaxation Time

It was not too long ago that Russia, his two sisters and a dozen others lived under the same roof together. It only seemed like yesterday that his house was so full of life and activity. For as long as he could remember, he always lived with his sisters, Ukraine and Belarus. Whenever he or his sister was in a tight situation, his older sister always helped them out. She was the one who made their meals and helped to clean the house up. It was her that was there for the two when they needed backup when fighting in wars and such. When Russia went through the October Revolution, it was Ukraine's people that helped them see the revolution through. Yep the three used to do everything together, playing in the snow, sledding down the hills, fighting together, and so on.

But in the early 1990s, when his old Soviet Government was on the verge of collapsing, Russia's old roommates all left him, and his sisters were no exception. On August 24, 1991, his older sister announced her independence from her younger brother and would be leaving.

"I..I'm sorry Russia, but this is for the best! Just make sure you keep warm and take care of yourself okay? And um......." But before Ukraine could say anymore, she started crying and almost collapsed to the ground. He moved fairly quickly for a man of his size, and managed to catch her just in time.

"There, there big sis, its not like we won't see each other da? I can take care of myself fine, we both got through this ordeal right?"

Russia was saddened to see her leave, but nonetheless helped carry the last of her baggage to the moving van, gave one last good bye hug and waved her off. And with that, his older sister Ukraine, who gave him his favorite scarf, parted ways. The day after that, his younger sister too left as well. Russia was actually glad his younger sister was going to be on her own now. She was old enough now to take care of herself and it was about time that they went their separate ways.

Just four months later, on December 26th 1991, the Soviet Government officially dissolved itself, officially ending the seven decade old USSR. Russia could still remember being called into the Kremlin to a board meeting.

Sitting around the table were several of the Politburo leaders including Mikhail Gorbachev, the last leader of the USSR.

"Rossiya, there you are. We have an important matter to discuss with you."

"What is it sir?"

"As of today, the Soviet Union is no more. After today, you shall retake your original name, and......I am sorry that you had to endure so much."

After some more serious talk and paperwork, treaty signing, Gorbachev introduced Russia to his new boss, Boris Yeltsin before finally leaving the Kremlin with a 'dasvidaniya Rossiya.'

For the next eight years, he continued with working with his new boss, trying to get his economy back up and running, and working now to loosen the state's power on the rest of the country. President Yeltsin introduced many new reforms all across the country. Russia himself oversaw the construction of several new schools, roads and infrastructure. Although many improvements were made, his economy took a turn for the worse and Russia grew to hate his boss with each year.

Then one day, on a chilly April morning in 1997, while Russia was busy going over some papers in his mansion, there was a knock at the door. Russia sighed and but the bill he was reading back down on his desk. He then heaved his large body to the front door thinking that this was another bureaucrat that he had to deal with. He opened the door and to his surprise found his younger sister Belarus standing there with a rather placid expression on her face.

"Belarus, you're back!" the big nation said happily. His old roommates hardly ever visited him, much less his own sisters.

Russia invited Belarus in for a some hot tea. Russia felt the happiest he's been in a long while as he asked an attendant to bring hot tea to the parlor. The two chatted away for a while talking about their lives after the end of the cold war and how difficult their lives were.

"Yes, brother, I'm back now and I'm here to stay. I'll stay by your side forever if that's what you want," she said softly.

At first Russia's heart lept for joy. He was going to be living with his little sister again and he won't be lonely anymore. Then she did something creepy, she walked towards him and grabbed both of his hands in hers.

"Furthermore, let's get married so that I can stay with you even more."

_WHAT?!_

Russia leaned too far back and fell on the ground, pulling Belarus right on top of him in a rather compromising position. Luckily no one was around to tell the tale. Belarus tried moving closer to him and Russia's mind just shut off. All reason gone, he pushed his little sister off him, got back on his feet and just ran.

Russia ran through several halls and rooms hoping to loose his younger sister, before realizing that she too lived here and six years was not enough to cause her to loose her sense of navigation of the maze of of rooms. Russia quickly turned a corner, ran down the hallway and ran inside what he hoped was a room with a window. He locked the door, and tried to hide behind a desk.

For a few minutes, there was silence and Russia was able to calm down a bit and had time to think. He had to get rid of her somehow. And he had to do it fast. He would have to get away from her first and needed an escape route. But before he could plan any further he heard the doorknob turn several times before hearing scratching sounds.

"Brother.......brother? Do you really like that damn bastard THAT much?" She said referring to Lithuania, who he has been visiting quite often. _How did his sister find out? _Her voice was soft at first, but with every sentence, her tone got darker and darker. Russia's mind went blank and was cowering behind a desk.

"Brother....please open this door......let me in.....I must become one with brother....let me in.....let me in....."

"Wah! Go home already please!" the big nation yelled at the door, although he knew it was pointless. He ducked behind the desk shivering in fear. He heard the doorknob rattle again but more violently this time. Her voice came again, this time more harsh and barely recognizable as the young woman she was.

"Cursed doorknob! It's getting in the way of me and brother!" She cried in an obviously frustrated tone. Russia had a seconds' worth of respite before hearing a deafening crunching and cracking noise behind him. He peeked out from his hiding spot and could see minute cracks forming in and around the doorknob. His mind was telling him to move and run but his feet were not responding. A few minutes later there was a sickening pop of wood against wood and the doorknob was pulled out along with a part of the door that left a rectangular hole. He stared at the opening for a second and then in popped his sister's face.

"Brother.....that damn doorknob that dared separate us is not more......now then....let's talk about marriage......let's get married....let's get married....LET'S GET MARRIED!"

Russia crawled backwards a bit as the door slowly opened to reveal his sister. Or at least, what looked like his sister. She looked like a completely different person. Her face was twisted in a demented smile, and her eyes were bloodshot, as if she had not gotten enough sleep for several days. It seemed that nothing would or could stop her right now. She was like a female vampire on her first hunt for blood and Russia was her target. She approached him slowly and every step she took, Russia took two more back. He quickly got up and ran over to the window to check which floor he was on. Luckily, Russia had not run up any stairs and he was still on the first floor. Without thinking, he just bolted for it. He jumped outside and tumbled on the grass. Then he just started running like mad as if being attacked by bomber planes.

* * *

"So ever since then, my little sister has been badgering me to marry her. It's.......really creeping me out....." Russia finished telling Lithuania.

Russia let out a small gasp and curled into a ball again shivering. Lithuania could not make heads or tails of this situation. On one hand, he was happy that someone was able to intimidate Russia as him and his other Baltic brothers were getting annoyed by Russia's constant bullying. On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel pity for the big nation, because he was not faking and seemed honesty traumatized by the smaller female nation.

Lithuania had an idea one that he thought would benefit them both.

"Hey Russia, I have an idea. Why don't I try to get Belarus to like me instead? If I can do that, will you back off trying to make me 'become one with you?'"

At the sound of the possibility of getting rid of his sister, Russia's expression completely changed.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes I would. But not for your sake!" Lithuania countered.

Lithuania was going to say something more, but was cut off as the big nation hugged him.

"Wah! Thank you so much! I really do owe you one!"

* * *

After cleaning up all the dishes and putting them away, Belgium hurried back to the commons where the other female nations were relaxing.

On the way back, Belgium bumped into France.

"Ah, vhere are you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh, just to see the others and see how they are doing," Belgium replied politely.

"Ah, but vould you not rather be with me? We are neighbors after all......" but before France could advance any further, Belgium brought her knee up and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and she ran off in the other direction. Belgium sighed to herself thinking that she overdid it. Yes, her neighbor could be a pervert sometimes and was creepy. But she could not deny that he had excellent cooking skills and could be charming when he needed to be. Oh well, there is another time for that. Right now, its relaxation time with the other girls.

She looked into the room with glass panels where the other three nations were sitting. From the looks of it, it seemed that Hungary and Liechtenstein were busy asking questions to the newcomer, Belarus. It was rare for the Hungary, Belgium and Liechtenstein to meet another female nation. They wanted to talk to Belarus's older sister Ukraine, but she had to leave early. Liechtenstein for one was delighted to see that Belarus seemed so intimidate with her older brother.

"Um, Miss Belarus? So....do you like your big brother?"

"Yes I do. Very much so."

"I think its great to have an older brother that can take care of you." Liechtenstein said.

"Isn't that the same way you feel about Switzerland?" Hungary asked the small nation.

"Yes! I was passed around between many nations. Do you remember when I used to live in Mr. Holy Roman Empire's household, and then passed along to Mr. Germany for some time? I may have lived at Mr. Austria's place for time as well."

"How could I forget?" Hungary mused a bit remembering her time with everyone in the big manor when she was serving Austria.

"Sounds like you've had a pretty rough life," Belarus noted.

Liechtenstein looked down slightly but continued, "Yes, after the war, my place was a mess. I wasn't sure what I would do. But then big brother came along one day and helped me out! He gave me some of his old clothes and even gave me some of his food! After a few years things got better. Our economies grew and stabilized, we signed an agreement allowing him to defend me if necessary. To make a long story short, I am very grateful to him."

Belgium walked in quietly and sniffed a little. It was so sweet that Switzerland helped the tiny nation out when she needed it.

"Oh, I'm sorry for intruding! I just couldn't help overhear that wonderful story!"

"I'm kinda jealous of you three, having siblings who can take care of you and vice versa." Hungary noted.

"Oh that's right, you don't have any siblings Hungary. But then again, you're the only one of us here who's married, I think that counts for something don't you?"

As soon as the 'm' word popped up, Belarus started paying more attention.

"Y-yes I WAS married....to Roderich." Hungary corrected.

"Ah! You even call him by his human name! You two must be very close!" Belgium exclaimed.

"Y-yes...I suppose we still are. We still correspond often through letters and emails. I even go over to his house to help him clean every now and then." Hungary said rather quietly.

"You help him clean his house? That's so sweet!" Liechtenstein said.

"T-that's only because Roderich can't clean by himself. He can make great sweets and cake though! And I absolutely love his musical talent!" Hungary mused for a minute of eating one of his signature cheesecakes and listening to play a song on his favorite grand piano.

"So......what is marriage like anyways?" Belarus asked the brunette nation.

"Um....I can't really explain it. I mean, we slept in the same bed, we ate together, we would fight with each other, we did just about everything together. Why do you ask Belarus?"

"Well.....I've been....meaning to become one with my big brother......"

Hungary nearly spat out her tea that she was drinking when she heard her say that, "What?! Really?! You're joking right?"

Belarus shook her head.

* * *

Please read and review, or else Belarus might be after you with her knife!

A/N: I also wanted to incorporate the manga a little bit earlier and show just how creepy Belarus can be sometimes.


	3. A Meeting with a Rival

A Meeting with a Rival

Russia was in his room trying to get some work done. There was still much to discuss tomorrow and he wanted to show the other nations that he was prepared. The big nation poured over several papers and letters, making sure to take all of them into account. Sure his room in this building was not as nice as his office back home, but it was certainly warmer. That much was appreciated. He found himself oddly at peace right now with no one to bother him and was glad that he had something to do. When at last his statements prepared and his notes and papers organized for tomorrow, he sighed a big sigh of relief and looked up at the clock hanging on the wall.

It was almost ten o'clock in the evening and he had been working ever since he got back from dinner. He put his pen down, got up and stretched, relieving the tension in his muscles that had built up in his back.

He was considering making himself some coffee before going to bed or taking a drink of his favorite vodka. As Russia went over to where his stuff was, there was a knock at his door and Russia jumped so high that he nearly hit his head on the ceiling. He carefully walked across the room and looked through the eye piece. For a second, he thought it was Belarus, but upon closer inspection it was Belgium. He sighed in relief again and opened the door slightly but made sure the chain was still on.

"Russia? It's me, Belgium, I was wondering......if you were doing alright. You didn't seem like yourself this afternoon."

Belgium did not know why she was doing this.

Not five minutes ago, she was walking over to Russia's room in the building, meaning to talk to him about his younger sister. First off, she was still contemplating whether or not she should even talk to him in the first place.

As a younger sister herself, she was not sure if she should be happy now that those two are back together, or should she stay out of his family's affairs. The opinion amongst herself, Hungary and Liechtenstein was divided. Hungary, being a former satellite state of the Soviet Union as well as a member of the Warsaw Pact, was not at all concerned about Russia's well being, despite the fact that Belarus gave her chills as she sat next to her. It had not been two decades since her Soviet government allowed her and her people freedom of movement, and it was only recently did she experience free and fair elections.

Liechtenstein was not sure. She was very affectionate to her 'older brother' like Belarus was, but not nearly to her extreme like coming up with crazy ideas and proposals for marriage. The small nation felt that although Belarus could be intimidating just like her brother, she shouldn't meddle in family affairs and opted to remain neutral like her big brother would.

But Belgium was concerned nonetheless. During the meeting, she looked over to where Japan, America and Belarus was sitting and although the three were quite and took notes of the meeting, the Yankee was visibly nervous as he kept taking glances over at Belarus thinking if she would pull a knife on him or something.

She knew that if something could scare both Russia AND America... that was something to worry about.

"Um, how are you tonight?" She asked as cordially as possible.

"I'm doing....okay for now, da," Russia replied. "What are you doing here tonight? Have you decided that you want to become one with me?" Russia tried to threaten the female nation, but his voice lacked the intimidation and fear it normally did.

"No. I....I wanted to ask about your sister...If that's okay with you I mean!"

"Ah, I suppose so -- come inside," Russia closed the door for a second to undo the chain and opened it to allow Belgium in.

She stepped inside, and after closing the door and locking it behind him again, Russia offered Belgium one of the large wing chairs next to the bed, and something to drink. Belgium did not see Russia often like the others did. But from what she had seen and heard about him so far, it seemed that he wasn't as bad as people claimed he was.

"So...which sister did you want to talk about? I would presume you mean my older one? Haven't you guys discussed the possibility of allowing Ukraine into the EU?" Russia was slightly indignant about it, and Belgium could hear it in his voice. Ukraine had left Russia along with his previous roommates in 1991. the Baltics, plus Finland, had already entered into the 27 nation bloc, and there was the possibility of expansion by including Ukraine.

"Well, no actually...I wanted to ask you about your younger sister, Belarus."

Russia's hand trembled and nearly dropped his cup of tea. "So...what about her?"

"Well, the other girls and I, had an...interesting chat after dinner. She seems to admire you a lot, to the point where she wants to be married to you! I think that's dedication!"

Russia however was not at all happy. "You...you don't know what she's like...." Russia's voice was quiet and trembling as he tried to explain to Belgium. He tried to explain as best as he could of his situation, mainly of her crazy marriage proposals and how he felt it was a little in-joke between the two. But as things got more and more out of hand, and how one day his little sister gave him _that _eerie creepy face....Russia broke off.

His cute little sister was very quiet and timid, or at least, that's what he thought. He had seen a lot of crazy and creepy faces, being the master of a few himself. But when his sister was dead serious about the two of them getting married, her normally neutral expression became a twisted combination of a serial rapist, psychopath and blood thirsty killer. He remembered how he used to have nightmares just because of that face.

As he told Belgium the story, she too, became visibly scared, but also concerned.

"I mean...I love both of them very much. I don't know what I'd do if I had to hurt Belarus..."

She saw first hand what Belarus was capable of doing and she was choosing to side with the lesser of two evils.

'Well, do you know...why she became this way? I mean, she is your sister after all, and is it not your duty to look after her well being? I mean, I know she can take care of herself now, but still..."

"I suppose..."

Russia thought long and hard about Belgium's question. Why was he so scared of his little sister? And what made her become this way?

His sister wasn't always like this, although she did talk about marriage more often than not. But whenever she brought the topic up, Russia assumed that she was just joking and was never serious. Besides it was only about a decade ago did she start going this insane and became so unbearable. Ironic how it was coming from him since his mind cracked centuries before, who knows, perhaps the same thing happened to her.

Belgium tried to console him by telling him how hard it was for her when she was living at Spain's house for a while. She, her older brother Holland and younger sister Luxembourg had lived together and moved together for as long as they could remember. But after Holy Roman Empire disappeared, Spain got control of Belgium while her older brother became independent. It wasn't that she didn't like living at Spain's house. He was a rather kind and easy-going person to hang out with, and he treated her well. She still missed her older brother so maybe Belarus was simply trying to make up for the lost time after she left her brother.

Russia found himself listening to the blonde nation. He did acknowledge that his younger sister had her good points, and that he was grateful nonetheless for staying at his house for a while as he started to get lonely. Then his twisted mind moved to his old rival. This whole ordeal had started ever since America had sent Belarus back to him.

"I...I thank you for your time Miss Belgium. I...I'm thankful that you took the time to listen and talk to me. After hearing what you said....I think I should go talk to America again...however much that pains me to do..."

"Look, I'm sure he'll understand. But something is telling me that it wasn't his fault that your sister became like this. I do have to get up early tomorrow so I'll see you around. If you want someone to talk to, don't hesitate to ask, just promise me you'll stop it with the 'becoming one with you' okay?"

"Da, I will." Russia walked her over to the door and showed her out. He didn't lock the door as he went over to get his key and faucet pipe before going out himself a few minutes later.

* * *

It was already very late and most of the nations had already retired to their rooms for the night and were probably asleep. Still, he wasn't one to not take precautions as he was afraid his little sister would come out from behind a corner and pounce him.

Luckily for the big nation, he did not meet anyone as he walked the dim corridors to get to the room of his old rival.

He found the number and upon closer inspection, there was a little piece of paper taped to the door that said 'Hero's Room' and that confirmed that it was indeed the room of America. Russia hesitated before knocking on America's door. He really did not want to do this, but he did not know who else to turn to. He had few, if not any friends who would listen to him. Heck, if the other nations saw him like this, they'd probably laugh their heads off. It was a good thing that no one saw him.

He knocked twice on the door and waited. Russia took a deep breath and tried to put on his usual boyish smile and intimidating aura. He heard footsteps and a few minutes later the door opened to reveal America drinking a bottle of coke that he presumably got from the vending machine down the hall.

"Russia! Hey what are you doing here?" America asked in a loud voice. Russia had to quickly shush his old rival lest they are overheard.

"America.....can we talk? Somewhere private please?" the big nation asked.

"Ah sure, why not?" and the proud nation decided to get his keys and follow Russia to the lobby.

The two said nothing as they walked through the halls and inside the elevator. Although the two nations were very different, at that moment the two were thinking the same thing. It was an odd sight for anyone looking out their windows to see the two superpowers taking a walk together outside, and unfortunately for them, there _was_ someone watching the two right now. A certain, silvery blonde young woman had decided to look out the window at that precise moment and saw the two of them walking. The two were lucky they did not see her face.

Outside the building the two found a quite spot in the park to sit down. Russia tried as best as he can to maintain his sadistic demeanor.

"What's this all about Russia? Did you want to grab a drink or something?"

"No. This is about my little sister Natalia. You know, Belarus? I want to know what you did to her."

"Heh, I'm guessing this isn't just a nighttime stroll in the park eh?"

"What did you do to my sister?" Russia asked again with a firm tone.

"What do you mean, what did I do? I don't know what you're talking about." America replied. Sure Belarus lived with him for a while, but he didn't do anything to her other than feed her hamburgers.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you did something to her!" Russia was now throughly pissed.

"Seriously, I don't know what you are talking about! I mean, I know she might have changed a little because I gave her some of my food, but still..." now America was somewhat scared and Russia's voice too was shaking, but out of fear and not anger.

"Look. I don't know what happened, but ever since you sent my little sister back to my place, she's been stalking me ever since trying to get me to marry her!" Russia said. He sighed a deep sigh as he finished.

"What? Oh that!" America cried out.

For a moment Russia looked like he was about to punch him across the face and smash his glasses. But instead, his shoulders stooped and the big nation looked down at his knees.

"You mean you didn't know? And here I thought that I was thick-headed."

Russia had a quizzical look about him and America continued.

"She's been like that for a while now. Shall I tell you about when she lived with me briefly?"

Russia nodded and America told his story of his days with Belarus. He notably flinched when he described the look she had on her face when she too, asked for his hand in marriage.

America tried to lighten the mood a bit by talking about how greatly Belarus had improved on her cooking skills. He was joking about how she would make him not eat burgers and try some of her home cooked meals. He admitted that her cooking was very good and was....so different than what he normally ate. But as America moved on about cooking and her skills with cutting vegetables...he visibly shuddered which transferred to Russia as well.

Her skills with a knife had also greatly improved and she always seemed to have one concealed somewhere. Both nations flinched as they tried _not_ to picture their allies possibly murdered in their sleep. Funny how the two seemed to be getting along nicely and could agree that Belarus was indeed, insane and scary. As to why remains a mystery.

Russia was about to say that he was sorry for the misunderstanding, something he did not do normally, but a girly, eerie voice called out in the cold night. The voice was soft, but at the same time laced with sadistic tendencies. The two nations slowly turned around and as if their worst nightmares came true, there was Belarus just standing there in her usual blue dress.

"Russia...there you are....let's get married, married, married, married, married--"

At the sound of that chant, both nations were running in the opposite direction. As powerful as the two were, they were not taking their chances. They ran for several minutes of who knows were, and as Russia looked back, he saw that she was still hot on their trails despite wearing a dress. Her voice pierced the night air like a knife through butter. When they finally lost her and got back to their rooms that night, they dreamt that they were still being chased by Belarus.

* * *

Please read and review!

A/N: I finally get to include Belgium! She never gets any screen time, so I though Russia would be able to talk to her.


	4. Pipeline Trouble

Pipeline Trouble

Russia found himself at ease and at peace oddly enough at the meetings. Normally, depending on who was chairing the meeting, things could get out of hand quite easily. The image of his old rival appeared in his mind's vision first as he remembered back to the Kyoto Pact signing. America was blabbing about this and that and was proposing several ideas, some more feasible than others. The others sort of lost respect for him when he was the only one who had not ratified the agreement claiming he was 'special.' But no matter. He was glad that he was in this room now and could concentrate on his work because being outside his work meant dealing with _her. _

Czech, the chairman of the meeting today got up and motioned for Russia and Germany to come to the front of the room to give their presentation.

It was now his turn to present his negotiations with the rest of the Europeans for gas. Russia currently supplies most of the Europeans' oil supply. Germany and Russia had been working on a project called the Nord Stream Pipeline. Currently, all of Russia's gas pipelines run through most of the Eastern Europeans' territories, and both his sisters' territories. This project was designed to bypass those nations by building two parallel pipelines under the Baltic sea from Vyborg to Greifswald.

Russia and Germany seemed pleased with themselves as they pulled up a map of Europe showing current pipelines and the proposed route of the project. Germany then looked at his notes and presented in his usual firm, deep voice some of the positives that would come out if the council ratifies the project.

There were several nations that nodded and murmured in agreement. Germany explained that most of them will save money in the long run because they were going to bypass transition fees and that an offshore pipeline will have more pressure and less operating costs. Switzerland and Austria, often poles apart on many subjects, both agreed when they heard that they would be saving money.

The western Europeans also favored the project as they saw their gas supply drop significantly and suspected that either Russia was not supplying enough, or that his big sister was siphoning off the gas somehow. Either way, they needed to get him to increase the supply.

Ukraine however was a little more concerned as the gas pipeline that ran through her territory has been helping somewhat to prop up her economy. She broke out in hysterical tears when Germany said the amount of money that would be lost for transition countries was somewhere in the hundred million euros and Russia had to stoop down and hold his older sister in his arms as she cried. Russia looked down at his sister and then back at the rest of the nations who all had surprised looks about them. Czech sighed and called for everyone to take an early break. They were due for one as the meeting had been going for a solid two hours, and plus Czech knew that Russia should probably talk things out with his sister in private before the meeting continued.

Germany took off his reading glasses and placed them in its case and said to Russia rather somberly, "I shall leave you two alone then, you two should talk this out, your decision will determine the fate of oil for Europe."

As soon as the German left the room, Russia turned back to his sister and said, "Big sis? Are you alright?"

Katyusha sniffed a few times and nodded to him. "I'm....I'm fine it's just..."

"I'm on your side okay? Look, I don't want to have to ask this now but...you haven't been siphoning off the gas I have been sending to Europe have you?" Russia asked as cordially as he could without sounding his usual intimidating self.

"N...no...why would I?"

"Look, the Europeans are accusing me of not supplying them with enough oil. Now I know I can be somewhat cruel, but I don't go back on my word on deals or trade." Russia tried to say calmly but was nevertheless suspicious of his sister.

"I paid back..._hic..._ the amount to you earlier this year!" Ukraine sobbed again.

"I received the payment, da. I'm just saying that you should consider yourself lucky since you have been paying less than what the Europeans have for several years now. Why don't I talk to them about giving you a discount for this year, and how about you start paying the pull amount the next? That way, we can rebuild our relationships with the Europeans. Did you not earlier that you wanted friends in the EU?"

Katyusha nodded and wiped a rather tear stained face with the back of her hand.

Russia loved his older sister very much. But that love had faltered as the two regained their composure. The big nation seemed to suffer the Russian curse of bad luck. As he looked back in his own history, he had few, if any 'normal' bosses while his former rival, America seemed to get the lion's share of good ones. During the last two centuries, Russia worked hard to build his nation up to a regional and global superpower.

But now, because of his sister was accused of allegedly stealing gas, even though there was no hard facts nor evidence to proof otherwise, Russia lost his status as a reliable supplier of gas to Europe. For a fleeting moment, he felt that he might have been showing too much affection for his older sister and almost wanted Belarus to come back.

After clearing up that misunderstanding with his older sister, Russia went to see Mr. Czech to call the meeting together again. As the others took their seats again, Russia and Ukraine both apologized for delaying the meeting, but the others were more concerned that the two of them got their act together.

Czech moved again for Russia to go over the details of the gas pipeline project. After explaining all the details Czech brought forth the motion to put the project to a vote. Just as the council was going to raise their hands, the door opened and in stepped Belarus. Russia's face visibly whitened as did all the Baltics save Lithuania, America and a few others. She strode in confidently and her face had its usual stern expression that made it impossible to tell what she was thinking.

Liechtenstein stood up politely as did a few others out of politeness. "Ah, Miss Belarus! It is so good to see you here!"

Belarus merely glanced at the small nation and turned back to the group at large.

Czech found it a bit rude for her to just walk in like this and was about to reprimand her when she said, "Would it be alright if I stayed for the vote? I know I'm not a member of the Council, but I would........"

Belarus stopped mid-sentence and glanced at the map. She stared at it for a good two minutes before turning her face back to Russia who backed up just slightly at the subtle, dark change in her facial expression.

"Why. Why is it, big brother. WHY is there three pipelines running through Katysuha's territory and only one through mine?" she said with increasing viciousness that sent a circle of shivers around the conference table.

Russia visibly flinched and stammered, "W-well...I mean, her territory is much larger than yours and...I am building another pipeline into your territory..."

The big nation tried his best to calm down his sister and pointed to a dotted line that was connecting their borders, but she didn't seem to care. Russia slowly backed up as his younger sister advanced on him.

"Why can't I have you? Why do you like her more?" Her voice dropped an octave and her face had gone from stern to slightly psychotic. Russia knew this face all too well. It was a face that was a perfect mix of a psychopath, serial rapist and bloodthirsty killer all meshed together into one. It was the only thing he ever come to fear, and it was approaching him.

"Ah- Natalia... please try to remember where you are now...can this wait until..." Russia tried to reason with his little sister but he saw a murderous glint in her eye that could even bring General Winter to his knees, and Russia just shut up and kept backing up. His breathing got quicker and more uneven and he almost had a heart attack as his back hit the wall.

He looked down at Natalia who was about a foot shorter than he was and to his absolute horror, she was standing right in front of him. Without warning, she thrust both her hands on his shoulders, pinning him to the wall. Russia tried to budge and hopefully slip away and run, but Belarus was really strong, much stronger than he realized and it looked as though she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Why do you not let me become one with you? I'm just your little sister after all..." Her voice dropped back to her normal girlish tone. It was so soft and childish and full of love, but her voice was cold, colder than the worst winter.

The other nations had mixed feelings about this spectacle that was playing out in front of them. On one hand, several nations, most of them former members of the Warsaw pact were amused that Russia was finally getting a taste of his own medicine. They had known what it was like to be bullied by him for two generations. Others, like Switzerland and several of the Western Europeans, were a little more than disturbed by this.

Just as Russia thought he was going to get it, Czech stood up and his voice uneasy, "Uh....how many people will vote for this project?" Belarus relaxed her grip ever so slightly and Russia seized this chance to wiggle out of her way and ran down the room and out the door.

Russia had reached the door and was fumbling with the knob and yelled "I'm for it! I'm for it!" before wretching the door open and running outside away from his sister.

The others all raised their hands if they wanted the project to pass and only the Baltics plus Ukraine were against the project. Just outside they could hear Russia's screams, although faintly and it was just as chilling, if more than his "kolkolkol" chant.

After that ordeal, France noted, "This iz precizely why we have been keeping zhat graceful fleur out of our buziness."

"I agree, I thought she would be on her best behavior today but apparently not." Estonia commented while pushing his glasses up a little.

"Actually, she behaves herself quite well. It's only when it comes to her brother that she gets like this." Liechtenstein pointed out.

But the other nations were not convinced. The Council of Europe included everyone on the European continent. Well, everyone except Belarus. Ever since the election of her new boss in 1997, she had been barred from the meetings except on certain decisions that pertained to her. All 47 members, plus America were somewhat disturbed of the young female nation.

Part of the reason for her poor relationship with the rest of Europe has to do in part with the issue of capital punishment. Every country in Europe had laws passed that prohibited the use of the death sentence in crimes regardless of war or peace time. Although Latvia and Russia had abolished theirs during peace time, they still continue to use it sparingly. Belarus was the only nation left that still continued to use the death penalty even in peace time.

After Czech adjourned the afternoon meeting, he approached Belgium and Liechtenstein to ask them a favor.

"Could you two go see if Russia and his sister is alright? I was living under his rule, although not officially, but I still am troubled by this. I have never known Mr. Russia to be so afraid like that, and that only spells a bad omen for us all."

Liechtenstein quickly stood up, bowed in her usual polite manner and said, "Y-yes Mr. Czech, I shall go talk to her."

""I-I'll go with you as well!" stammered another voice, Liechtenstein turned around to see Lithuania packing his things up in a hurry as well, "I don't want you to be the only one who has to confront her!" he said slightly blushing.

"Ah, thank you so very much Mr. Lithuania! That is very kind of you!" Liechtenstein replied.

The small nation packed her things and headed out the door right away with Lithuania right behind her. They turned a corner and Lithuania caught sight of his fellow Baltic, Latvia.

"Hey Latvia! Wait up!" he called.

The smallest Baltic turned around, smiled and waved at Lithuania.

"Hey there Lithuania and Miss Liechtenstein! What are you two going?"

"We're trying to find Miss Belarus right now. Mr. Czech told us that we should talk to her," Lily said to the Baltic.

"EHHHH?! Are you crazy? Have you even seen how she acts? I mean other than before?"

"Shh, try to keep your voice down!" Lithuania cautioned him.

"S-sorry, it's just that...I wouldn't get too near her if I were you. I went over to Russia's house the other day and she grabbed me... by the c-collar and lifted me up, demanding to know where her brother was and I told her that he was out at the moment," even as he said that he felt a chill run down his spine as images of Belarus flashed across his mind.

"I know but, I'm sure she has her reasons," Liechtenstein said.

"Very well, I think I saw her down that way," Latvia pointed in the direction and Lily and Toris disappeared around the corner. Latvia was heading downstairs to the bar for a drink and when he got there, he was surprised, and relieved that Russia was not there. Normally, he would find him sitting at the bar after meetings sipping vodka and going over some papers. Rarely, did he drink with someone else.

Latvia ordered some alcohol that was light and sweet and waited. He couldn't even begin to imagine why his fellow Baltic was going to find Belarus. He had been bullied and beat up by Russia numerous times and he thought that was bad. But to see her scare his former master was something entirely within itself. He knew first hand how cruel Russia could be but when he saw the scared look on Russia's face, probably not too different than himself, he could only imagine just how much more cruel his sister could be.

Did he feel even a bit sorry for Russia? Not really. Did he deserve being chased around and harassed like that in front of the other nations? Probably. Yeah, he really needed a drink to calm himself.

His drink arrived a few minutes later. He picked it up from its saucer and said to no one in particular, "Well, bottoms up," raised the glass to his mouth and let the contents wash away images of the crazed Belarus from his mind.

* * *

Please read and review!

A/N: The pipeline in question does indeed exist, and is meant to be built under the Baltic sea. There is also quite a bit of tension forming between Russia and his older sister Ukraine because he thinks that Ukraine is stealing gas and not paying for it.


	5. Remebering the Past

Sorry so much for a delayed update!

* * *

"Where could she be?" Toris wondered as he looked up and down halls and side rooms.

"Perhaps she's back in her room?" Lily asked. The hotel was quite large and it was easy to get lost. They had already searched through two floors and several corridors and still no sign of Belarus. The two were about to head back when Lithuania heard some faint, broken sobs somewhere. The two walked towards the sound carefully and both found Belarus in a rather distraught state and tried their best to calm her down.

She was huddled in a small corner with her arms around her knees and her head buried deep in her lap. Her silverly blonde hair was draped over her shoulders in all directions.

"Ah, Miss Belarus? Are you alright?" the smaller nation inquired, kneeling down slightly to her level.

Belarus made a small noise and tried to stop sniffling so much. She hated seeing other countries in this state. She wanted to show others how tough she was despite her fragile appearance.

Lithuania felt his blood rushed to his face when Belarus lifted her head slightly. Though her delicate face and piercing violet eyes were soaked in tears, she still looked very pretty, like a lonely sunflower blooming in a snowy white field. She frowned slightly when she saw him, the person who her brother claimed to be his favorite, the person whom she felt was taking her beloved big brother away from her.

"Oh...it's you..." her voice had suddenly went from distraught to vicious. Her eyes immediately stopped watering and she suddenly looked more like a mother lion ready to pounce than a scared kitten.

Lithuania offered to help her up, but Belarus merely waved it off and got up by herself.

Liechtenstein spoke up first after a few seconds, "Miss Belarus? Why do you like your brother so much? I mean, he just seems to run away every time he sees you?

"I.....well....he saved me....way back when I was captured by Germany....." Belarus said with a rather distant voice. "Plus I realize that brother can be quite lonely. I always want to be with him..."

"Well...perhaps you should reconsider Miss Belarus, I mean, maybe you're being a bit too overbearing to your big brother right?" Lithuania tried to cut in.

_Bommpgh!_

He had gone too far. In a split second he had gone from standing in front of Belarus, to being pinned against the wall with her holding him a good foot above the ground. The distraught Belarus was rid of tears and she, like a mother lion, had just pounced on her unsuspecting prey. Lithuania had to stare straight into Belarus' deep purple eyes that were so full of hatred. At the same time, they had a slight remorse and sadness behind it.

"Me? Overbearing? How preposterous. Never say that again. I love my brother and only him you got that?" she said with quiet, yet deadly tone.

Lithuania merely gave the smallest of nods which seemed to satisfy Belarus who sighed and lowered Lithuania back onto the floor. All the while, Lily merely watched with an odd mixture of awe and horror at the taller girl.

"Now then...where is brother? He seems to follow you around a lot nowadays da?"

"Ah...."

"Well? Speak up!" Belarus' voice suddenly went up a few decibels.

"I-I don't know! We were told my Mr. Czech to come talk to see if you were alright...a-and, you know..."

There was another round of a awkward silence and for a brief moment, Belarus' eyes looked like they were going to hurt Liechtenstein. That moment did not come as she said, "Fine....I'm going to back to my room....later...." and with that, Belarus disappeared into the labyrinth of corridors. Lithuania barely took a few steps to follow her, but thought better of himself. He turned around and headed back to his own room.

* * *

Ivan felt terrible. He felt pathetic. He was Russia. He was the biggest nation in the world. He shouldn't be like this! And yet here he was, a former superpower, hiding in a storage closet under a flight of stairs huddled close to several brooms and mops.

Not five minutes ago was he running for his life from his little sister. She had been known to lose her temper, but the moment passed as quickly as it came. But whenever it came to perceived favoritism, she seemed to go from plain angry, to outright berserk. Even now, his heart was still pounding away in his chest at twice its normal pace. He had been through a lot during his long life and has seen terrible things that most others wouldn't even dream of.

But not even him could deal with his own sister.

_Hehe, the other nations are probably laughing at me right now. _ He thought to himself.

He tried asking himself why was he so afraid of his own sister.

On one hand, he should be grateful that she came back for him. When everyone else left his mansion, it was her who came back and not Ukraine or Lithuania. It was her who supported him just like in their youth when they first moved into his mansion. He was always bullying the other nations to become one with him, yet his younger sister was the one who willingly wanted to be one with him. In that sense, and by what Belgium had discussed with him, he should welcome Natalia with open arms.

He shook his head. Not because he wanted to get rid of Belarus, but because he himself was confused as to what he should do. The truth was that America wanted to get rid of Belarus and he felt that it was best that she go back to live with her brother. He had to admit that was kind of him in a way, because the big nation was getting lonely and he wasn't used to such a large, empty house.

"Mr. Russia? Are you there?" said a soft female voice.

Russia almost screamed as he thought Belarus had found him at last. Then he realized that his little sister would never address him so formally.

"Ah, d-da?"

"It's me, Belgium again. Why are you hiding in the broom closet? Oh, hiding from your little sister again?"

Russia made sure that no one else was with her and climbed out the closet. They decided to go somewhere else more comfortable to talk. Belgium and Russia walked to a little alcove in the middle of the hallway and sat down in a pair of armchairs. Belgium disappeared for a few minutes and came back with two paper cups of hot chocolate. Russia took a sip and sighed. It was a nice change from his usual vodka and certainly made him feel a bit better.

"Mr. Russia? Has...has your sister always been this way?" Belgium asked.

"Uh...no not that I can think of. She had always been a little on the weird side but mostly very quiet and shy. She never socialized much.

"Ah I see, but, what made her become this way? I mean...."

That was a good question. One which Russia had to think hard.

He racked his brain, what was left of it anyways, of any signs of his sister changing to becoming such a psychopath.

He thought back to his childhood days, where he and his sisters led a more carefree life. He could vaguely remember the times where the three of them would play in the snow and have competitions to see who could build the best snowman.

His older sister, Katyusha had always been the most outgoing of the three while Natalia was the most shy and timid one.

Then he found it. It was only after the second world war did he notice the change. He remembered how his little sister fought so hard against Germany's armies to defend him, and how he ended up taking her as his prisoner for three years. He resolved to free her once the allies had planned their counterattack.

He rescued his sister alright, but the damage had been done. Her countrysides were charred and burned, and almost everything was destroyed.

The war really damaged her sanity, and was not helped by the Chernobyl disaster which took an even greater toll on her. She had always been a strong girl, both physically and metaphorically. But after that incident, it took her to a whole new level.

When Russia took in Prussia, he made sure that he rebuilt his nation according to the Soviet model.

However, he remembered getting chills as when Prussia would be taken in for punishment, he would come out covered in cuts and scars, which made even Russia's stomach turn a bit. He noticed that ever since, his sister's sanity began to steadily get worse, and he didn't do anything about it, being too insane himself.

That did not mean he didn't feel guilty. He did. When he found the answer he told Belgium but with a quiet and strained voice. She squirmed a bit when she heard what happened, but her eyes told the story of her feelings and that Belarus shouldn't have deserved what she got.

"Look Mr. Russia, it's not your fault that she became this way. There is too much outside our control."

"Yes but...I am her big brother, I should have helped her when I could have. I..." he felt his voice breaking down more and more as he continued, "I should have been there. Had I know what she was going through..." Russia's voice drifted off. He didn't have the strength to sound intimidating. Heck he didn't have the strength to continue. Although she was doing it for him, which was something that he liked, to see her in pain like that time after time, was something that he couldn't bear to see.

Belgium placed a consoling hand on his shoulder and said, "Well, after this conference is done, perhaps you should see her? I mean, it can't hurt right?"

"Da, I think I will," and first time in a while, he felt more determined than ever.

* * *

Please read and review~!

A/N: I have put up two more stories analyzing the past of Belarus and how and why she acts the way she does. I know its a retcon, but it works, so please read 'the Insanity of belarus' and 'Belarus, the korean war and the Chernobyl incident' if you can!


	6. Confrontation

This is the last chapter for this fic. Sorry it took so long to finish.

* * *

Russia wasn't sure how to approach Belarus.

He wasn't a people's person, that much he knew himself. For him, talk was cheap. He had seen enough bloodshed in his lifetime to know that. If he was going to build his nation up, he was going to have to build it literally from the ground up. If his people did not listen to his boss's wishes, he had to force them. To him, that was the only method he knew.

Every time he tried to make new 'friends' they all seem to back away or resent him. But why? He thought to himself, doesn't everyone want to be one with him? Probably not. His place was much colder than most other nations would have liked. The only ones that didn't mind too much were his fellow cold nations like Canada, Finland, Sweden and Iceland. But that wasn't the point. He needed to talk to his sister, but what was he going to say?

It was quite easy for her to approach him, however. She had absolutely no problem in trying to attach herself to him at any given moment, especially as of late. Hehe, ironic that the one person who wants to be one with the big nation, is the one nation that Russia did not want to be with.

He was thinking this all wrong! He needed to go talk to his older sister about this. He approached his sister's room and hesitated before knocking. His relationship with her was rather strained at the moment due to her boss's wishes, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to get some information from her.

"Ukraine? Are you there? Can we talk?" Russia knocked the door with a large fist. He heard her infamous chest boing boing sounds, so he knew she was there.

"Wah! But my boss forbade me to talk to you about trade and the economy! I'm sorry!"

"This isn't about that Ukraine, calm down! It's...it's about Natalia...."

"Oh I see! Never mind then, come in!"

Ukraine unlocked the door and allowed Russia in. Even for Russia, it was not easy for him to not notice how much Ukraine's large chest seemed to bounce around at the slightest movements. She had been made fun of because of that by the other nations although she didn't seem too bothered by it.

Russia and Ukraine first began with some small talk and to get reacquainted with one another. Hehe, his sister was still as adorable as ever, if also still a crybaby.

"So, how are you doing brother? I hope you've been taking care of yourself lately?"

"Da, I've been doing better. I got a new boss about a year ago, and he seems alright. He wants me to become more democratic during his term in office, I'm not sure how that's going to turn out. How about you sis? Have you been well yourself?" the big nation asked.

"Ah! I have been doing much better myself! My GDP is finally growing at a steady rate and agriculture production is up!" Ukraine said happily. They both laughed and chatted some more while sipping the tea Ukraine made. His older sister was better than him when it came to these little things. He never really learned how to make good tea, or cook. No, his former subordinates and his two sisters took care of that and they had grown quite good at it.

After a while, Ukraine asked, "Oh brother? How is our little Natalia doing these days? I haven't heard from her for a long time, ever since we left."

Russia nearly dropped his cup at the sound of her name and said, "W-well, she's doing....okay I guess. The other nations seem to feel she is....too authoritarian though....

"Ah, too authoritarian?"

"Well, I don't know much about it, as too how she's been....I'm...I'm not sure!"

"EH?! What do you mean you're not sure? I thought you were taking care of her?" Ukraine said.

"Ah well...no I-I....it's like this!" Russia stuttered. He didn't know why he was scared right now, because Ukraine never once gave them a death glare or scolding, and they have never known her to lose her temper like Belarus did. Still.... "Well, after the war ended, she stayed at my place most of the time, until we got her home fixed up. After she came back to me in 1996, well....she changed....a bit."

"Ah...she finally started to grow up then?" Ukraine asked.

"W-well uh...not exactly like that....she wanted me to marry her...." Russia replied somberly and took another sip of tea to calm himself. Ukraine however did not seem to catch on.

"Well isn't that sweet of her? I do think you make a great couple! Hahaha!"

"Th-this is serious! She was acting all creepy and such! She kept chasing me around my house trying to get me to sign a marriage license! No joke, she was serious big sis!" Russia cried out. He apologized right afterwards for shouting at his sister however.

Ukraine didn't know what so say to Russia. She had always assumed that Russia was taking care of Belarus, and he was....sort of. Second, she could not make heads or tails of this situation and have never heard or seen her sister out of control like that. Sure she got pissed off a few times at Russia's subordinates, but that's not like she did either. There was something wrong here.

"Ah, well...maybe Belarus just misses you? You really should talk to her. You _have_ been talking to her right?"

"N-no....I never really noticed...I should have...." Russia said quietly and averted his eyes from Ukraine whose stare he felt on him now. "I just know that she's become really scary! I....I don't know why...."

"Well...she is the last one of us Europeans to have the death penalty. None of us have it anymore, not even you brother. Maybe that's why she's scary?"

"Da....I don't think.....it's right for her....."

Ukraine merely walked over to him and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder and told him to go talk so his sister as well. After an hour of talking, Russia excused himself and bade farewell to his older sister until next time.

With the Council of Europe meetings finished for this time, Russia had more time to focus on his younger sister. He spotted Hungary down the hall and ran up to her. Hungary could feel that distinct chill at his very presence but nonetheless turned around to greet him.

"Ah, excuse me? Have you seem my sister Belarus anywhere?" Russia asked as politely as he could.

"Oh yes I have! I believe she is downstairs in the gym right now. Said something about getting taking her anger out or daily training or something...."

"Thanks."

Russia walked downstairs through the halls until he found the gym that was located in the basement floors of the hotel. This place was really big it seemed, he should have toured this place more when he wasn't busy. As he walked through the halls, he noticed signs that said 'Massage Parlor,' 'Indoor Spa and Pool' and various others. He passed by the game room, where several pool and billiards tables were set up and even several large ballrooms.

He found the gym, which had glass windows facing the hallway. As he walked towards the entrance, he noticed a small crowd gathered around someone. Apparently, there was quite the show, as someone, presumably really strong, was lifting weights that seemed no human could lift. Heh, probably was some crazy buff guy trying to show off, he thought to himself. He moved closer to have a look thinking his sister might be one of the crowd and talk to her. As he walked through the doors and got a closer look, his jaw practically hit the floor. His sister was not in the crowd, and the supposed crazy buff guy lifting weights....was his sister.

Belarus didn't notice her brother and merely continued to lift the impossible load. She loved to train and work out every day; one might never know when she'd fight alongside her brother or when he might call her. Ever since the end of the 'The Great Patriotic War,' Natalia had told herself that she needed to be stronger to protect her older siblings.

She went through several secret government experiments to increase her strength, stamina, and speed after the war and into the early 1950s. The researchers responsible injected a combination of steroids, vitamins, painkillers, and other classified substances that the person who is writing this is not authorized to say. But this person can say that Belarus enjoyed her newfound strength. Ah, how much Belarus enjoyed the feeling of strength coursing through her veins. No one would suspect someone as tiny and fragile-looking like her could harbor such power. She wished to please her older brother of course one day.

As Belarus finished and finally set the weights back on its rack which creaked and got up, she was slightly embarrassed and slightly filled with pride at the site of her brother. There was a brief round of applause for the girl before the crowd went about their business.

"Ah dear brother! I'm so surprised to see you down here! I'm just finishing up my daily workout and training!" She said happily.

"Well...I wanted to see you. I wished to talk to you..."

Russia barely started talking when Belarus cut him off, "Brother, let us speak else where, do you mind if I shower really quick and change?"

"Ah....that would be fine da."

Russia waited outside and began to think about what he was going to say. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster as the clock ticked. Before long, he thought, she would be asking him to marry him and the sounds of her 'marriedmarriedmarriedmarried' chant would fill the corridors.

But that wasn't the case as she came back out about fifteen minutes later in her usual blue dress. Russia motioned for her to follow him to an empty ballroom to which he closed the door behind them.

"Brother, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Could it be that you've finally decided to marry me?" she asked.

The big nation had to hold himself back from running. His sister's voice was so soft and full of love, it wasn't scary at all, and had no harsh undertones.

Russia took a step closer to Belarus and almost unconsciously grabbed hold of her and pulled her closer to his body. Belarus herself was almost shocked that she didn't have to chase her brother to get near him and felt the sensation almost out of a dream.

The big nation then started to cry. Tiny, white tears came down his face a little at a time.

"Natalia..." Russia's voice began, his voice was quivering, but he knew he had to say this. "I...I'm so sorry!"

"Eh? Sorry for what brother?" Belarus looked up at her brother with her usual expressionless face.

"I...I should have been there for you...." Russia trailed off and sobbed a little harder as he tightened his grip a little on Belarus. She in turn, reached up with her own arms and held Russia tightly as well. To her, it was the moment she had been looking forward to for many years. Her big brother had finally come to her of his own volition.

The big nation continued the sob and said, "I...I have been a terrible older brother...you're always trying to....protect me and big sis....and I-I feel I have burdened you too much....you needn't shoulder so much...."

Belarus was quite shocked by his words. She patted his large back and stroked it gently. She had never noticed that point of view before. It was true, that when it came to actual physical protection, she found herself protecting herself and her older siblings. Although in theory, it should have been reversed.

"I hear you big brother....I really do..." Belarus said softly.

"I'll...I'll try and be more considerate of you sis....."

The two continued to embrace for some time before heading back out. Ivan invited Belarus for a drink at the hotel bar and even decided to take her out on a walk around the city. Sadly it was not snowing that day, but Russia did not mind so much. He had never knew that being nice to his sister would have stopped her from being so....insane. As it came time for the nations to head back to their respective homes and work, Russia talked to his bosses about a treaty that was almost swept under the table.

"Do you really wish for this Rossiya?" President Medvedev asked the nation.

"Da, I feel this may be best for the Union State, and I think we should start the training as soon as we can." The big nation said.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do, that will be all for now."

Russia hoped Medvedev and Putin would see this treaty through. It was the least he could do for his sister and hoped it would improve their relations.

On September 29th, 2009, Russia and Belarus, along with their bosses, came together to Belarus' house to conduct their first joint military operations. Belarus was so happy she got to fly her old jet fighter again. She felt so alive when she was sparring or piloting. She lived for the thrill of battle, the adrenaline rush, the beauty. Russia too felt happy that he was flying in the skies again, and felt no problem talking to his sister. She seemed so different today, far from being the crazy, insane stalker he had come to know in recent years.

As Russia and Belarus landed and stood next to their bosses, they looked on and saw their planes soar across the skies in perfect sync, and looked at each other and nodded. This was not too much different than many years ago. Maybe this Air Force Integration was a small step further to her becoming one with him.....

* * *

Please read and review!

A/N: For those of you who do not know. The training exercise was found in a article about the joint military ops between Russia and Belarus. From my point of view, it was a nice change of pace for the two and I feel that perhaps in 20 years or so, Belarus may finally get her wish, but until then, time will tell.


End file.
